A number of after-market devices are available for holding electronic devices, such as smart phones, at convenient locations along the door panel, the dashboard or the center console of a motor vehicle. While such devices are useful for their intended purpose, they do suffer from a number of shortcomings. Typically, these devices are of a “one size fits all” design that may not be particularly suited for use in the particular model of motor vehicle in which it will be used. Additionally, when these devices are not in use, they are typically quite unsightly. Accordingly, when not in use they must be stowed in the glove compartment, center console storage compartment, a door map pocket, under a seat or at another location. The devices must then be retrieved and deployed once again the next the time they are needed. This can be very inconvenient and annoying for the user.
This document relates to a new and improved apparatus for holding an electronic device which is an integral part of the original equipment of the motor vehicle. Advantageously, the apparatus may be easily deployed for use and easily stowed out of sight, effectively concealed behind a panel of a motor vehicle when not in use.